Question: Omar was assigned papers 20 through 42 for homework last week. If Omar read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Explanation: Instead of counting papers 20 through 42, we can subtract 19 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 23. We see that Omar read 23 papers. Notice that he read 23 and not 22 papers.